PAW Patrol
Canada | local_channel = TVO Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Knowledge Network City Saskatchewan | foreign_channel = | tv_rating = USA | primary_language = Canadian English | seasons = 3 | episodes = (list of episodes) | productioncompany = Guru Studios TVOKids Spin Master Entertainment | recordingstudio = Spence-Thomas Audio Post | starring = Elijha Hammill Drew Davis Devan Cohen Max Calinescu Samuel Faraci Alex Thorne Kallan Holley | orig_run = TVO: –present Nickelodeon: –present | channelsite = http://www.tvokids.com/shows/pawpatrol | channeltitle = TVO | channelsite2 = http://www.nickjr.com/paw-patrol/ | channeltitle2 = Nick Jr. | wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PAW_Patrol | imdb2 = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3121722/ | video = }} PAW Patrol is a Canadian animated television series created by Keith Chapman. The series is produced by Spin Master Entertainment in association with TVOKids and Nickelodeon, with animation provided by Guru Studio. Cast Owen Mason Cumming Elijha Hammill | main_char2 = Marshall | main_char2w = Marshall | main_char2v = Gage Munroe Drew Davis | main_char3 = Rubble | main_char3w = Rubble | main_char3v = Devan Cohen | main_char4 = Chase | main_char4w = Chase | main_char4v = Tristan Samuel Max Calinescu | main_char5 = Rocky | main_char5w = Rocky | main_char5v = Stuart Ralston Samuel Faraci | main_char6 = Zuma | main_char6w = Zuma | main_char6v = Alex Thorne | main_char7 = Skye | main_char7w = Skye | main_char7v = Kallan Holley | main_char8 = Everest | main_char8w = Everest | main_char8v = Berkley Silverman | group1 = ADULTS | group1_char1 = Cap'n Turbot | group1_char1w = Cap%27n_Turbot | group1_char1v = Ron Pardo | group1_char2 = Farmer Al | group1_char2w = Farmer_Al | group1_char2v = Ron Pardo | group1_char3 = Farmer Yumi | group1_char3w = Farmer_Yumi | group1_char3v = Hiromi Okuyama Stephany Seki | group1_char4 = Francois Turbot | group1_char4w = Francois_Turbot | group1_char4v = Peter Cugno | group1_char5 = Jake | group1_char5w = Jake | group1_char5v = Scott McCord | group1_char6 = Mayor Goodway | group1_char6w = Mayor_Goodway | group1_char6v = Deann Degruijter | group1_char7 = Mayor Humdinger | group1_char7w = Mayor_Humdinger | group1_char7v = Ron Pardo | group1_char8 = Mr. Porter | group1_char8w = Mr._Porter | group1_char8v = Blair Williams | group1_char9 = Raimundo | group1_char9w = Raimundo | group1_char9v = Juan Chioran | group2 = CHILDREN | group2_char1 = Ace Sorensen | group2_char1w = Ace_Sorensen | group2_char1v = Julianna Paul | group2_char2 = Alex Porter | group2_char2w = Alex_Porter | group2_char2v = Christian Distefano | group2_char3 = Carlos | group2_char3w = Carlos | group2_char3v = Lucius Hoyos | group2_char4 = Danny | group2_char4w = Danny | group2_char4v = Daniel DeSanto | group2_char5 = Jeremy | group2_char5w = Jeremy_the_Genie | group2_char5v = C.J. Dubé | group2_char6 = Julius Goodway | group2_char6w = Julius_Goodway | group2_char6v = Moses Rankine | group2_char7 = Justina "Julia" Goodway | group2_char7w = Justina_Goodway | group2_char7v = Addison Holley | group2_char8 = Katie | group2_char8w = Katie | group2_char8v = Katherine Forrester | group2_char9 = Precious' Owner | group2_char9w = Precious%27_Owner | group2_char9v = Berkley Silverman | group3 = ANIMALS | group3_char1 = Cali | group3_char1w = Cali | group3_char1v = Julie Lemieux }} International versions Category:Television shows Category:Canadian English television shows Category:Canadian English Category:PAW Patrol Category:TVO programming Category:Nickelodeon programming Category:Nick Jr. programming